


Heartbreak Theatre

by yanananti



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanananti/pseuds/yanananti
Summary: "Can we just pretend that everything was fine? that everything was okay? that this never happened? Can we do that?" you told him while hugging him. "I love you my sunshine, I always will." These were the last words you told him.
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Heartbreak Theatre

**Author's Note:**

> listen to this while reading   
> https://open.spotify.com/track/43dgvuZJ0TTOgNTHMaZTlI?si=q8O5j5EVSjqtx_VXHTDnAg

You were walking home with snacks and drinks in your hand. You can't help but think of how lucky you are to have him as your boyfriend. He does everything for you, that's why you're here with snacks and drinks, you want to repay him for everything that he has done for you. While walking, you reminisce your memories with him. The times you have fought over little things, the times where you feel safe in his arms and the many times that he is there for you. You remembered how he gets sulky every time you ignore his calls and texts. You remembered how he is so close with your family that you even doubt if you're their real child.  
You suddenly remembered how both of you fought just because he wants to take care of you even though he is sick. You remembered how you almost broke up just because you think that he is too good for you, you remember him saying that time "Don't ever think too low of yourself. In fact, you are too good for me. Cheer up now sunshine, I love you okay . Don't forget that." After all, every relationship isn't always pure happiness, there will always be ups and downs. You finally arrived home. You opened the door and saw that there's no one there. You prepared everything you need for your surprise to him. After you finished, you called him. You have called many times and no one is answering his phone. You're getting worried that maybe he left you or maybe he's cheating but you brushed those thoughts off. You were in the middle of watching something when a text from Mingyu came. 

Mingyu: Yna  
You: Yes,Gyu? What happened?  
Mingyu: Seokmin....  
You: What happened to him? Where is he?  
Mingyu: He got into a accident on his way home. His currently 50-50. Please come here. He needs you.

You hurried and took a cab to the hospital. You don't know what to do, all you can think of is Seokmin, you know that he won't give up that easily. you arrived to the hospital and asked the nurse where Seokmin is. As soon as you arrived to where he is, you saw his friends crying. You approached Mingyu and asked him "What happened? Where is he? Mingyu answer me please." you're in the verge of crying. "He didn't make it." He said while still crying. After hearing what Mingyu said, you felt like your world shattered, you felt as if God is against you. You were trying to cry but its as if no tears were coming out, you're just standing there not knowing what to do. The doctor said that Seokmin's body is now in the morgue and everyone can visit him. You went it, you felt your heart crack. Your knees got weak and you fell in the ground, you were crying so hard that there are no tears left anymore. "Can we just pretend that everything was fine? that everything was okay? that this never happened? Can we do that?" you told him while hugging him. "I love you my sunshine, I always will." These were the last words you told him. You went to his burial and can't help but remember all of the good times and bad times that both of you had. "You will forever be in my heart my sunshine, please wait for me." you said as you threw the rose into his coffin.


End file.
